


Vaults

by caydelaura



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caydelaura/pseuds/caydelaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written for the prompt "Pure" of the Dean/Benny Week on Tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Vaults

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the prompt "Pure" of the Dean/Benny Week on Tumblr.

Truth is, Dean sort of misses Purgatory, or rather, misses how Purgatory was run. Everything was clear there. There were lines that were drawn in a way that was easy to read. The only goal survival. Nothing else. There was nothing distracting from that. No motives to question. Just survival. Just survive long enough to get out of there again. To get Cas out of there. To get Benny out of there.

Dean thinks of them as family. Has thought of Castiel as family long before this. Has thought of Benny as family just a few weeks in. Dean knows this is risky. Trusting a vampire, putting his life in his hands. The thing is, what's the alternative? You've got to choose your side, one way or the other. Dean chose his side early on, and that side was family, so in the end, maybe it all fits.

***

Dean's hurting all over, but as far as these things go, it is a good hurt. He settles back against the trunk of the tree, sitting on a bough as high up as he dare go, and stretches his legs. Benny is next to him, a couple of feet below. It's time for them to rest. It's not dark here. It's always gloomy, yes, but never really dark. There are no seasons in Purgatory, there is no way to measure time. Dean thought about asking Benny, once, how long he has been here, how he managed to survive a fight for survival that, in the end, serves no purpose. Or maybe that lack of purpose is the real thing, purer in a way than it was even back on earth.

In the end Dean didn't ask Benny. His own goal of getting back home no matter what, protecting his little brother, it ran deeper than everything else in his life. Dean would have given his life for it. In fact, he had given his life for it, and if Heaven and Hell hadn't been able to stop him from making sure to stick to that, neither was Purgatory. Maybe Benny had a goal like that, too, one that ran just as deep. 

"Brother, I can hear your thoughts. Let a man get some sleep here." Benny said a few feet away from him, and Dean heard the chuckle that wasn't there.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I have written in approximately three years. Please bear with me.


End file.
